1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical information processing system, a medical information processing method, and a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical information processing system and a medical information processing method for processing medical information, and to a computer readable medium storing thereon a program for use with the medical information processing system.
2. Related Art
A known reference case retrieval technique records diagnosis history information including a radiogram interpretation by a radiology department, a diagnosis made by a particular department which has requested radiogram, a diagnosis made by means of CAD and a final and conclusive diagnosis, and can display the images of reference cases including cases where different persons make different diagnoses, on terminals in response to simple designation at the terminals, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-101122. Also, another known method automatically checks conclusions drawn by a plurality of readers who read the same medical image or the like, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-199691.
According to the retrieval technique disclosed in Publication No. 05-101122, when the radiogram interpretation by the radiology department, the diagnosis made by the requesting department, and the diagnosis made by means of CAD are the same as the conclusive diagnosis, such a case is not stored on the reference case database. Therefore, the technique disclosed in Publication No. 05-101122 cannot inform diagnosis-making persons of how likely it is that a given initial diagnosis is a misdignosis. The technique disclosed in Publication No. 2004-199691 can display, in pop-up windows, different opinions when a plurality of medical doctors make different diagnoses. This technique, however, cannot inform diagnosis-making persons of how likely it is that a particular medical doctor makes a misdiagnosis according to the record of his/her past diagnoses.